Packages are commonly shipped between shipping sources and shipping destinations. One problem associated with the shipping process is tampering with packages. For example, an unauthorized person may open the package and steal the contents. In other examples, an unauthorized person may also add something harmful to the package. The fear of having a package being tampered with sometimes prevents some individuals from purchasing an item if the item needs to be shipped. This situation leads to lost sales for many businesses.
Various approaches have been attempted to prevent or detect or discourage tampering. For example, a customer may simply visually inspect a package for tampering. However, visual inspection may be ineffective since many individuals are very adept at tampering with a package, leaving few if any visible signals or signs that can be detected by humans.
In other examples, various types of sealing or locking mechanisms may be used on packages. However, these types of measures are typically expensive to implement, and customers do not often wish to pay for the extra costs of these approaches. These approaches may also be time consuming to install, or it may make opening the package difficult for the customer and so negatively impact the customer experience.